Little Koala
by vampoof94
Summary: Johanna loves sleeping with six pillows, and Katniss thinks the girl is cute when she snuggles up to them. Joniss


Katniss walked into the room that she shared with Johanna and stretched her arms above her head with a little noise of pleasure. She had been out in the woods for a couple hours with Gale and they had just gotten back. She looked over at her roommate, Johanna, and smiled. The girl was curled up among the six pillows she had on her bed. Katniss didn't know how the girl had gotten all of them, but she didn't really care. As long as Johanna was happy, that was all that mattered. Johanna had been put through too much in Katniss' opinion and a big part of it was because she was trying to protect Katniss. Johanna moved on the bed and wrapped herself around the pillows and Katniss tried not to laugh. Johanna looked too cute sleeping like that. She reminded Katniss of a koala. Katniss walked over to Johanna's bed and brushed the girl's bangs out of her face.

'_She looks peaceful._' Katniss thought as she pulled the blanket up higher on the girl. Johanna snuggled deeper into the warmth and it took everything Katniss had to not make any noise. Before she woke the girl, Katniss turned and headed into the bathroom to shower. She pulled her clothes off and stepped under the warm stream of water. It soothed her tired muscles and she let out a sigh. Everything was peaceful today. Well it was until she heard someone start yelling in the other room. Katniss groaned and turned the shower off before wrapping a towel around herself and making her way into the other room. She saw Johanna sitting up in bed with a angry look on her face. Katniss turned to the open door and saw Finnick grinning.

"Why hello Katniss." He said coolly.

"Finnick. What brings you here?"

"I just came by to say hi. I got bored." Finnick shut the door and casually walked over to Katniss' bed and plopped down. "Nice towel by the way."

Katniss felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she remembered that she was just in a towel. She quickly grabbed some clothes and left to get dressed. Johanna glared at Finnick.

"You had to wake me up..."

"Oh come on Jo. At least I didn't touch your pillows."

"You're lucky you didn't." Johanna frowned and laid back down. She attempted to bury herself under the pillows, but Finnick kept poking her. "Go away Fin."

"Let's go walk around."

"Walk by yourself." Johanna grumbled. Katniss walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed and went to stand in between the two people.

"I'll take Katniss with me." Finnick said as he crossed his arms. Johanna's frown deepened.

"Whatever. Take brainless with you."

"Wait what?" Katniss asked as Finnick started to drag her towards the door.

"We're going for a walk because I'm bored."

"Oh come on Finnick. I just got back from hunting."

"Well Johanna refuses to come."

"Johanna?"

"No." Johanna rolled over to face away from them.

"Fine let's go Finnick." Katniss sighed. Finnick grinned.

"We can go see Peeta so you guys can fall in love again and spend the rest of your lives together." He heard a growl come from Johanna and grinned even more. His plan was working. Katniss ignored him and walked out the door. Before they could get down the hall, Johanna burst out the door and ran to catchup. "Why hello Johanna. Fancy meeting you here."

"Shut up." She fell into step beside Katniss and buried her hands in her pockets. All she wanted to do today was sleep. There was no training so what else was there to do? Katniss was always out and about, Finnick usually was with Annie, and Johanna really had nobody else. Today was different though. Sure Katniss and Finnick were with her, but something kept bugging the shorter girl.

"Johanna?"

"What?" She snapped out of her daze when Katniss waved a hand in front of her face. Johanna slapped it away gently.

"Finnick said he needs to get back to Annie."

"Oh so you brought us out here for what Fin?"

"To help you guys get closer." He smirked and Johanna resisted the urge to strangle him.

"You suck."

"I'm just helping my friends out."

"Finnick why do you always say you're helping us get together?" Katniss asked quietly. He smiled and Johanna paled.

"He's just an idiot Kat. Ignore him." Johanna tugged on Katniss' arm and dragged her away. She heard Finnick calling out after them.

"See you Jo! Oh and you too Kat!" He laughed and Johanna scolded herself as she realized she had called Katniss Kat. She released Katniss and took the lead back towards their room.

"So are you going back to bed Johanna?" Katniss asked as she tried to make some kind of conversation with the other girl.

"I don't know." Johanna grumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Not sure yet." Katniss said quietly. Once they reached their room they both went to their separate beds and sat down. Johanna picked up one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest. Katniss glanced at her and decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since Johanna got all the pillows. "Why do you sleep with six pillows?"

Johanna hugged the pillow tighter. "It helps with the nightmares. I like to have something to hold onto."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah." A knock at the door made Johanna swear under her breath. "You get it brainless."

"All right then." Katniss hopped to her feet and opened the door to reveal a couple guards. She mentally swore. "What can we do for you?"

"Routine check of each compartment." One of the guards said as they made their way inside. They spotted the pillows on Johanna's bed and walked over to her. "Only one pillow is allowed per guest." Katniss ran towards them and grabbed Johanna knowing the girl would fight back and only end up in a worse situation.

"Let go brainless!" Johanna fought against Katniss' grip while the guards confiscated five of the pillows. She growled as they left the room. Katniss released the girl and watched as she grabbed her remaining pillow and faced away from her. The rest of the day went like that. Johanna would ignore every word Katniss said to her. When nighttime came, Katniss was throwing on her shirt as Johanna slept. The shorter girl was tossing and turning in her bed and a few whimpers escaped her. Katniss frowned and made her way to Johanna's bedside. Without another thought, Katniss slipped under the covers and put a hand on Johanna's face.

"I know I'm not as comfy as six pillows but-" Katniss was cut off as Johanna wrapped her arms around her torso while her legs wrapped themselves around her legs. Johanna buried her face under Katniss' head and sighed in content. Katniss was at a lose for words and to be honest, she was frightened by the action. She smiled when she saw that Johanna had calmed down. "I'm so calling you my little koala." Needless to say, the next morning was embarrassing for Johanna, but she agreed to let Katniss sleep with her at night. She didn't care for the new nickname though.

"I'm not a koala Katniss!"

"No. You're my little koala." Katniss enjoyed teasing Johanna with the new nickname.


End file.
